Yugi VS Jaden - BATTLE!/Transcript
Jaden: This is it, Yugi. Me and you. The final battle. The duel that everyone’s been waiting for. I’m not gonna hold back. Yugi: You bet, Jaden. This is going to be super special awesome! I can’t wait to see your strength. Jaden: Well alright then. Yugi, it's time to spit some rhymes! (Music in the background) Yugi: Bring it on Ja- wait, what? Oh you have got to be f***ing kidding me. Jaden: (raps) Alright Yugi, check it out, it's Jaden from GX, and sad to say, dawg, you’re my new test subject, so listen up, here it is, the awesome challenge I suggest, who ever spits the best rap outta' you and me will be the best duelist in the world, and the king of games. You know I got ya beat but homie but don’t be lame, this is serious, you got to do it your title says you have to. If you decline the challenge by default that means I beat you. Yugi I hope you're ready, cuz this is gonna be heavy, and I know you might think it’s unnecessary, but that’s tough, suck it up dawg, it’s something you go to do, or you can leave and lose your throne, its up to you. (Music changes in background) Yugi: Oh, you think you're hot sh*t huh? Ok check this out (Sings) (Primeeeeeeeeeeeeeee) prime cut ba ch ba ch ca ba ch ch wa ch ch ja-mikity-moe mack daddy what’s up (whats up) I said a jiz a bang boom (boom) boom (boom) boom (boom) da diggy dog, I said a dog (a dog) a dog (a dog) a diggity dog. Hey what you say Ja, O.K., your repartee's cliché, forget trading cards, you should just take up ballet, you want to duel don’t act a fool or I’ll just tell you "bitch please". The only consolation here is you're not from 5D's. So play the damn card punk, 'cause its time to throw down. I’m glad it’s one on one because all your friends are clowns. Can't wait to see your face turn to sheer disgrace, when I duel your punk ass right out of this place. (Overlapping Voices) My name is Yugi Moto (your show's really lame) each episode's the same, yes they are. Now get yourself set to be ashamed by the king of games. (gggaaammmeeesss) (Music stops) Jaden: Ha, that was a'ight, but let me lay somethin' fresh on ya. Yugi: Uh, Jaden, you're not black. (Music in background) Jaden: You’re about to witness me be absolutely flawless, the best kind you’ll ever see I’m being honest. I’m the hardest the most purest known artist artist.(stops singing) And oh, FYI, Yugi. (resumes singing) I’ve been taking ballet for six years regardless, but let me lay you something fresh dawg what I’m going to do. Im'ma tell you something that’s a hundred per-cent true, you're not the king of games homie, no, sorry, not you. Its your weird Egyptian friend that’s stuck inside you, you’re a lazy sucker he does all the work for you, then you claim the fame for all the shiz and stuff he do. (Yugi changes to Yami) Whatcha even doing being inside him anyway. Everyone agrees, dude, that is pretty gay. (Music Stops) Yami: You know something Jaden? I don’t think you know who you're dealing with. Well allow me to fill you in. (Music starts) Yami: I'm the mothaflippin' king of games. My hair's spiked and my pants are really tight, and I'm sexy (I'm sexy). If you choose to defend I'm gonna condescend cuz my dark magic attack'll drive you straight round the bend, I got god cards I won from Battle City, don’t believe me? Listen carefully to this ditty. And by the by your cards are sh*tty, and so’s your show. Watch what happens when Slifer takes a Winged Kuriboh. Celtic Guardian/Dave: They call me the… Celtic Guardian, my lyrics will blow your cranium ………umm……uh……. Yami: Oh come on, Dave. Celtic Guardian/Dave: I'm thinking……um……uhhh… Yami: Ugh, and he wonders why I never summon him. Celtic Guardian/Dave: Uh hang on here I think I got it. They call me the Celtic Guardian stronger then titanium, sharp as a comedian, here I am sold out all the stadiums. I'm not a lower class dueling monster, where did you get that ridiculous conception? Did the Blue-Eyes White Dragon tell you that? F**k the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Seriously. Yami: My trap and spell cards they, don’t make sense, because their card descriptions are so immense. And if you duel with me it won't be tense. Because against my monsters you've no defense. My cards are so potent I might seem conceited, in fact all of my opponents could swear that I cheated. Sure, sometimes Yugi and I swap places… but who cares, as long as my enemies have egg on their faces. Other duelists diss me, say my cards are sissy. Why? Why? W-w-why, why exactly, why? There’s nothing girly about the Dark Magician Girl, and only real men use Watapon! Jaden let's face it, you're second best, I'm sending you straight back to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, your deck's unbalanced and your hair's a Kuriboh. Hey… Ho. I'm the mothaflippin'… Joey: He’s the mothaflippin'… Téa: He’s the mothaflippin'… Tristan: Who’s the mothaflippin'? Yami: I'm the mothaflippin'… I'm the mothaflippin'… I'm the mothaflippin'… …MOTHAFLIPPIN'! (music stops) Jaden: My hair looks nothing like a Kuriboh! Yami: I think you'll find it does. Jaden: Does not! Yami: Does too! Jaden: Does not! Yami: Does too times ten! Jaden: Ok you asked for it pal! Get ready, because when I use this next card its over (start to hear sound of a motorbike) I summon Elemental Hero Burstina- (gets hit by motorbike screams and falls to the ground) Ow… Yami: Huh. Yusei, what are you doing here? Yusei: I came to this city to play a card game. Jack: Off-Camera ON MOTORCYCLES! Yusei: By the way, did I just run over a Kuriboh? Yami: It’s ok, it was only Jaden. Jaden: I think I broke my cocyx. Yami: Oh, walk it off, you Mary Sue! (End music) Done by LittleKuriboh Transcript written by Jade S edited by Kris C, CardGamesForTheWin, and Devon Shippam Final edit by Ezone96